


Where Were You?

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A one shot in honor of all the souls lost on 9/11 2001. Never Forget.





	Where Were You?

“We need to tell him.” She nods. He is old enough. At ten he is old to start to understand. Their son, Noah James, birthday is tomorrow. September 11th. He knew the little bit they taught him in school. But he doesn’t know the personal stuff.

“Son.” He runs in with his dad’s red hair flowing behind him. It is really to long for a boy but his mom is loath to cut it. It is so pretty and she fears if she cuts his curls, they won’t come back.

“Yes dad.”

“Your mam and I want to tell you what happened the day you were born.”

“The day the buildings came down?”

“Yes.” He nods and takes a seat, pulling his knees up to his chest, sitting like his mam does when she is nervous. Claire looks to him and then Jamie. 

“You know you were born the day America was attacked?”

“Yes mam.”

“Daddy was working in a House in downtown Manhattan.” He nods. “I was home because you were on the way.” He smiles at that. “I was watching the morning news shows. I was making breakfast when the report came on. I didn’t catch the first plane. None of the first reports did. But it caught to second.” 

“I was in House. It was my last day before I came home for you. I was just praying for an easy day and that your mam wouldn’t go into labor.”

“As the second plane hit the tower, my first pain came. I knew you were on the way and that your daddy would be heading into the Towers. “ His eyes got huge as he looks at her. 

“You were all alone!” 

“At the time. But it was early. I knew it would take hours before I needed to go to the hospital. I was more worried about your daddy.”

“We got the first call immediately. We hurried out. We didn’t know then what it was. How very bad it would get. We soon found out.”

“I watched the coverage, praying for your daddy and the others, as well as those in the building.”

“I was assigned the lobby. My job was to direct people out. They were fairly calm at first. Filing out. I was also assigned Tower One. My mind was split between concern for your mam and those in the upper floors. I wasn't worried about myself.”

“I was having increasingly tough pains. I tried to walk through them. I knew what to expect, or thought I did, but watching babies be born is different then having them myself. You wers coming way faster then I expected.” 

“In the midst of the chaos, I get a call on my walkie talkie. From my boss.”

“Uncle Murtagh?”

“The same. He told me to come out, that your mam was in labor. I argued that it would be hours, that I was needed there. He explained you were in a hurry and to get my a..err butt out and head to Mount Sinea right now. I did.”

“I tried to hold out but when the pains were four minutes apart, I had to call your Uncle Murtagh.. He promised to get a hold of your daddy. I called your Auntie Gil and she came to take me to the hospital. The traffic was horrible. I was worried about giving birth in the car. So was your Auntie Gil. But we made it. I was having pains every three minutes by then.”

“I am so sorry mam.” 

“Oh baby. It is okay. That is how it is supposed to happen.”

“I ran in in my uniform. Scared some folks. Everyone was on edge anyway. So, me running up stairs in my fire gear was a bit concerning.”

“Did you tell them daddy?”

“I did. I said my son was coming. They understood then. I found your mam, looking so beautiful even in a bed, laboring away. The TV was showing what was happening at the Towers.” He swallows hard as the hardest part of the story was about to be told. 

“I was so happy to see him. I held tight to his hand as the worst of the labor happened. We were divided between bringing you into the world and watching what was happening downtown.”

“Your mam was squeezing tight to my hand and doing her breathing when one of the nurses called out. I turned to look at her and saw Tower 2 fall. I knew what it meant. “

“All those people.” His son softly says.

“Yes son. The civilians that hadn't got out. The fireman and police that ran in. I knew they were gone and you were coming. I grieved their lose even as I celebrated your arrival. Your mam was pushing by then. I kept her focus on me. I didn’t want her to know. Not then.” 

“I wasn’t aware. I couldn’t be. The act of labor takes everything. Focuses the mam on the soul act of giving birth. She can't be of divided mind.”

“You were coming out when Tower One fell. I celebrated as your first red hair made an appearance even as I knew my House was gone. Even as I knew that you coming when you did, saved my life. I would have been in the building, in the lobby, as the building collapsed. I might have made it out but not far enough away.”

“Daddy!” He throws himself into his daddy's arm. Jamie holds him tight. 

“He told me after you were born. I knew something was wrong. He was both happy and sad. We were going to name you Henry James.”

“After grandpa?”

“Yes son. But when you were born in time to pull me out of the building, we knew we needed to honor that in your name.”

“So Noah like the ark that listened to God and rescued his family?”

“Right little man. You came exactly when you were supposed to.”

“I am do glad. Daddy, I am sorry about your House and all the others.”

“Thank you son.” 

“But so glad you are here.”

“So am I son.” 

“Thank you for telling me. I will say special prayers for daddy's lost House and all the children who lost their daddy’s and mam's.”

“You are an awesome lad son. We are quite proud of you.” He hugs both his parents close and they all grief those lost. They will never forget.


End file.
